


MCYT ship/fun prompts (Suggestions OPEN)

by Dionysus_Death_Cult



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, M/NB, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Tags May Change, m/m - Freeform, suggest prompts!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_Death_Cult/pseuds/Dionysus_Death_Cult
Summary: Suggest in the first chapter and I'll write it! Make sure to follow the rules in the first chapter if you want your prompt written.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Quackity (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap/Karl (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	MCYT ship/fun prompts (Suggestions OPEN)

Hello! I decided to post this because I've been wanting to write more often than I have been, and MCYT has been my muse! So, leave your suggestions in the comments with these guidelines in mind

What I Will Write;  
-Smut  
-Fluff  
-Angst  
-Dub-Con  
-Non-Smut, (Just dudes being bros)  
-Trans characters (I myself am transmasc so if you want someone to write that for you I'm your guy)  
-Omegaverse/breeding kink/etc

What I Will Not Write  
-Non-Con/Rape  
-Underage/Minors  
-Incest (You can suggest SBI characters as long as they are not related in the prompt or can be maneuvered to not be related)  
-Trans humiliation/Transphobia (just putting that there cause of what I mentioned in the "What I Will")  
-Piss kink/scat/foot fetish/Littles

-IRL MCYT's (we ship characters and personas here, not real people)

Also keep in mind I generally prefer writing M/M or M/NB relationships but if you still want to suggest F/F, F/NB or M/F just know it is less likely to be added.


End file.
